


Le temps qu'il reste

by TailorFox



Series: Dust to dust [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: Suite de "Dust to dust" ; ils ne pouvaient rien se promettre, si ce n'est "le temps qu'il reste".





	

Face au marbre, orné de plusieurs portraits et dates, Athos n’en fixait qu’une. 1598 – 1652. Oh, ironie. Prétendument mort depuis deux ans, Treville n’avait rejoint sa dernière demeure qu’aujourd’hui. Brutal mais prévenant, il l’avait sommé depuis le début de le traiter comme un homme en sursis.

Athos avait respecté son choix, naturellement, sans toutefois s’y résoudre totalement. Les rencontres et les heureux souvenirs s’étaient accumulés, reléguant la funeste échéance au second plan. Le passé laissait malgré tout ses traces, accablant l’aîné de jour en jour.

Magnifié par son cadet, ce-dernier ne s’était rappelé de la mise en garde qu’à l’ultime moment. Doux-amer, le retour à la réalité avait assommé Athos lorsque Treville l’avait supplié, éreinté, de ne pas lui reprocher cette défaite contre la nature.

Athos avait secoué la tête, abasourdi. Il aurait été odieux de lui en vouloir. Il ne lui avait jamais rien promis, si ce n’est « le temps qu’il reste ». Il avait cependant été injuste, le temps qu’il reste. Trop bref.

Serein, Athos parcourut les trois autres médaillons du monument. Treville reposait maintenant là où il avait toujours voulu reposer. Aux côtés de son épouse et de ses fils, célébrant une réunion longtemps postposée. Athos le vivait comme un juste retour des choses, lui qui avait emprunté cet homme le temps qu’il lui restait.

Ni déception, ni colère n’habitait le survivant. Il honorait, sans témoin, la requête de Treville.

Ne rien exiger, seulement apprécier le temps qu’il nous reste.

Athos leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant.  

Il avait été au-delà de toutes les espérances, ce «  _temps qu’il reste_  ».


End file.
